


Z is for Zeal; Behula

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [26]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, মনসামঙ্গল কাব্য | Manasamangal Kavya (Poem)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: "At the end of the day, my undying zeal is going to bring my beloved husband back from the jaws of death."Written from Behula's POV.
Relationships: Lakhindar/Behula
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756723
Kudos: 2





	Z is for Zeal; Behula

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



I refuse to give up so easily. Had they not predicted that I would never be a widow?

The wild beasts may try to threaten me with all their might.

Laugh at me as much as you can, mere mortals.

Turn your lecherous gazes at me as much as you can, amorous immortals… I don’t blame you. If I need to dance in Indra’s court to ensure that all of you are ‘satisfied’ enough to help me in my quest to bring back my husband, I’ll gladly do that.

All I know is that at the end of the day, my undying zeal is going to bring my beloved husband back from the jaws of death. Until then… question my sanity… question my character. I don’t care.


End file.
